A Town Named Second Chance
by KitKat12323
Summary: "Everyone deserves a second chance whether want it or not. Whether they deserve it or not. Whether they know it or not," Itachi said. "Does that mean you deserve one, Itachi-kun?" Hinata/Itachi (AU)
1. Chapter I

**A Town Named Second Chance**

**So, this is mainly something I wanted to do for a long time. There's a certain author I love who writes amazing books. I was inspired by her books to write something like this. I really don't dislike any characters, so don't expect bashing. Also, don't like the pairing? Too bad 'cause I kind of do :)**

**This story is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Sixteen year old Hinata Hyuga stared absently out the passenger side window. Her younger sister, Hanabi, was snoring loudly in the back seat. Her father drove the car in complete silence. She had lost count of the number of trees they had drove past. The van was crowded with suitcases and a few small pieces of furniture. The moving truck, that followed behind them, held the rest of their belongings.

Hiashi had decided to leave their home after the death of his wife a year ago. He couldn't stand to live in a house that contained so many memories of her. His brother, Hizashi, had mentioned a house for sale across from his own in the little town he lived in with his son, Neji. Hiashi had readily accepted this invitation without a second thought and had his daughters pack right away.

Here Hinata was, moving to a town that was so remote it wasn't even on a map. Hinata had rarely seen her uncle. The last time she had visited was when she was only six and Hanabi had been only a year old. She couldn't recall the name of the town let alone what it looked like. She could recall playing with her cousin the last time they had visited.

A light blue sign caught her eye. **Welcome to Second Chance! Population: 206 **she read; it was painted in large block letters. Hiashi glanced at the sign from the corner of his eye and grunted. Hinata nearly jumped when she heard him. He had been so quiet during the whole ride.

"F-father?" she asked in her always quiet voice. Hinata sometimes stuttered when she became nervous, scared, or embarrassed. She always seemed to stutter around her father no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Your mother always liked the name of this town," he answered in a gruff voice. Hinata wondered why anyone would name a town second chance. Hiashi said nothing more about the subject though.

They passed by a few cute looking houses. Hinata stared at the few people walking about. It was almost noon time. Hinata's stomach growled loudly. She blushed when her father gave her a look; clearly showing he had heard her stomach. They hadn't bothered to eat when they left. Hiashi gave a sigh and made a u-turn into the driveway of a diner they had just passed by. He waved to the moving truck to keep going to the house.

"We'll eat here," he said as he shut the engine off.

Hinata quickly unbuckled her belt and scrambled out of the car. Hiashi went over to wake up his youngest daughter as Hinata studied the diner. It was small with a faded sign above the door. **Akatsuki Di e **was written in faded red. Hinata assumed that the last part was suppose to be diner but two letters had faded away.

"We're finally here?" Hanabi asked while yawning widely.

The two girls, compared side to side, didn't look very much alike. They both had pale complexions. Their eyes were both white with a tinge of lilac. Hinata had indigo colored hair that went to her waist. Hanabi had dark brown hair with a part in the middle. She was slightly shorter than her sister. Hinata resembled their mother while Hanabi took after their father.

"We might as well have an early lunch," Hiashi said, walking toward the diner. Hanabi wrinkled her nose as she eyed the place.

"Looks kind of dumpy," she said bluntly.

"H-Hanabi, don't say that," Hinata said frantically. Hanabi snorted as they walked in.

The three stood inside the diner. The booths had fake red leather. The tables were a shiny metal rectangle. There was a bar like area that others could sit and eat. Red clouds dotted the walls of the place. An old fashion jute box sat in the far corner playing a random song.

There were only a few people in the actual restaurant. One was a man doing a crossword and drinking coffee. There was a woman with three kids who were shouting at each other, but the mother seemed to be ignoring them. The last occupant was sleeping in a booth with his whole body sprawled on the seat. Hinata couldn't see his face since someone had placed a newspaper over it.

The three sat in a booth closest to the door and farthest away from the screaming children. Hinata picked up the cracked menu and read through what they had. She wrinkled her nose at all the odd names they had for the food.

"What the hell kind of meal is 'Fat Man's Feast'?" Hanabi snapped as she scanned the menu quickly. Hiashi didn't comment at anything. A waiter came over to the family.

"Welcome to Akatsuki Diner. I'm Deidara; what would you like," he droned in a monotone voice. The man wore jeans with a black apron, and a black shirt with a red cloud on the chest. He had a sharp chin, blue eyes, and blond hair half in a ponytail. He looked bored as he stared at his notepad.

"Black coffee and the belgium waffle with blueberries," Hisahi said quickly. Deidara scribbled down the order. The blond looked at the two girls; his eyes lingering on Hinata once he noticed her.

Hanabi scanned the menu again. Hinata avoided looking at the waiter, but she could feel his gaze on her. Deidara smirked and opened his mouth to say something, when a loud _thwack_ stopped him.

"Fuck! What the hell, yeah!?" he cried and glared at a blue haired woman. She had come up behind him. She crossed her arms and glared at him with her grey eyes.

In a serious voice she said, "Stop leering at the customers. Go help Tobi unload the food truck." Deidara grumbled, but made his way to the back, leaving his notebook. Hinata assumed that the woman was Deidara's superior since he left without a complaint.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm Konan and I'll be serving you for the rest of the meal," she said politely. She wore the same shirt as Deidara. Her hair was in a neat side bun with a white origami flower. She had a silver stud under her lower lip.

"What can I get you?"

Hinata scanned the menu and quickly picked something. "I-I'll have the three omelet with mushrooms and the cinnamon roll."

Konan scribbled down her order. "Anything to drink, hun?"

"Um, milk will be fine," she said. Konan turned her attention to Hanabi.

"And you?"

Hanabi scrunched up her nose. "I guess I'll have the gooseberry muffin, a whole wheat bagel with cream cheese and orange juice."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." Konan left and went back to the kitchen. Hinata fidgeted with her napkin while Hanabi was engrossed at staring outside. The Hyuga family weren't much for family conversation.

"This place looks stupid. There's like no one out and it's noon!" Hanabi exclaimed suddenly. Hinata looked out and noted the lack of cars or people walking about. Well with a population of only 206, it would seem a little dead.

"It's not that bad. I-I mean you're away from the loud noises and city pollution," Hinata offered. Hanabi snorted and crossed her arms.

"They better have Wi-Fi here or I'm gonna murder someone," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, hun, we have Wi-Fi in this town. As remote as it is, we have to keep the university alive," Konan commented appearing out of nowhere. She set the orange juice and milk down. She poured Hiashi his coffee.

Holding the coffee pot, she smiled at them. "So, y'all new to the town. It's not that bad once you get use to the quiet and everyone getting into your business. I've been here for a good five years now."

"There's a university here?" Hanabi asked in disbelief. It was hard to imagine school let alone a university in such a remote place. Hinata had assumed that Neji, being a freshman in college, went to college in another state.

"Yup. It's up the road pass the high school. We also have an elementary school and daycare. This town may be small, but it has all the accommodations you could need. The people here are really nice if not pushy at times," Konan said.

There was a buzzing sound and she quickly left. Hinata and Hanabi blinked in usion at each other. The town seemed to have a lot of surprises to it. Hiashi had been quiet the whole time and sipped his coffee. Konan came back a little later with their meals. They ate in silence. The mother and her children had left so the diner was quiet. Only the clinking of silverware on plates could be heard.

A loud crash and some swearing cut the silence. Hinata nearly had a heart attack. Hanabi snickered at the colorful profanity that was being let loose. Konan, who had been taking a break, stood up abruptly from her booth and stormed to the back.

"Will you shut the hell up! We have customers who do not need to hear your fucking language, Hidan!" she shouted. Hanabi was peeling with laughter now. She laughed so hard she started to choke. Hinata managed to hit her hard enough on the back to stop.

A very angry voice answered back. "Look who's swearing! Tobi shouldn't be in charge of knives! The dip shit cut me!"

"If you don't lower your voice, I swear to god I'll make you relive your first day in high school," Konan warned. The kitchen got effectively quiet. Konan came back out and huffed. She smiled as she came back to their table.

"Is there anything else y'all need?"

Hiashi wiped his mouth. "Just the check, please." After paying, the family started to file out. Konan waved to them as they left.

"Please come again and welcome to Second Chance!" she called. Hinata waved back shyly as they passed by her.

Hanabi pointed out the 'help wanted' sign. "Who'd want to work at this nuthouse?" They piled back into the car and headed down the road to their new home.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? I know Konan might be OOC, but I think she would be a lot different if she lived a normal non-ninja life. Or it might be me. No Itachi in this chapter, but you will see him later on.**

**Anyways, reviews would be loved as well as constructive criticism. I really would like to know if you all like my writing style and the concept so far.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter II

**A Town Named Second Chance**

**Wow, thanks for the wonderful reviews. The story got a great reception. I hope I can keep your interests. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter II**

They drove down the road and made a left. Victorian styled houses lined either side of the street. Every house had two stories and an attic. A white picket fence lined the front yard with fresh kept grass. The houses were painted either white with a red door and shutters or white with a blue door and shutters.

"Everything looks the same. How are you supposed to remember which house is yours?" Hanabi asked. Hinata had to agree that she had seen better neighborhoods than this. The car turned into a driveway that had the moving truck parked in front of it. The family got out of the car to survey their surrounding.

The houses on either side of theirs were blue and white and the house across from them was red and white like their house. A white mailbox stood outside of the fence. A small number 13 was painted on the front door and mailbox.

Hinata looked around the quiet area, "I-It's certainly peaceful."

"Hiashi!" A voice called. They turned and watched as Hizashi and his son came toward them from across the street. The older man had a smile on his face. Neji had his hands in his pockets and had a neutral expression on his face.

Both adults looked very much alike. The only real difference was their personalities. Hiashi was cold, calm and not very affectionate. Hizashi was warm, kind and showed affection when he wanted to. They were like a winter wind and summer breeze.

"Brother it is good to see you have arrived safely," Hizashi said. He, much to the chagrin of Hiashi, gave him a hug. Hiashi gave his brother an awkward pat on the back. Pulling away, he turned his attention to the two girls.

"Hanabi, Hinata, you've both grown so much since I last saw you!" he exclaimed. Hanabi grinned at his enthusiasm while Hinata gave a shy smile.

He turned to his son and pushed him forward. "Neji, say hello to your uncle and cousins." Neji gave a polite handshake to Hiashi.

"Uncle," he greeted. Hiashi nodded in return. Neji gave both girls a faint smile. He had changed from what Hinata vaguely remembered. His hair was long, like his father's, and kept to his back where a tie held the ends secured. He was a good head taller than Hinata and resembled both men.

"Now, let us help you unpack," Hizashi offered. Most of their boxes had been moved into the house for them. They just had to unpack some of the things from the car. Hanabi ran inside with the lightest box she could find.

Calling out, she said, "I call dibs on picking the first room!" Hinata smiled at her excitement to pick a room. It took a good six hours to get most of the things unpacked. Books, clothes, small figurines and other necessities from their old home were basically put away.

Hiashi had gotten the master bedroom. It had a king sized, four poster bed and a private bathroom. The window overlook the backyard. Though there wasn't much to look at since the garden hadn't been taken care of. Hanabi had claimed the room closest to the stairwell. Her twin bed was pushed up against the wall and she had her knickknacks lining the windowsill and bookshelf. Her window overlooked the front of the house. Hinata had the room facing their right neighbor. She had placed lavender curtains up for privacy. The room had a window seat and a built in wall bookshelf.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Hanabi moaned. The sun had gone down and it was a chilly september night. She and Hinata were currently in the newly furnished living room. Hanabi was sprawled on one side of the brown, leather couch. Hinata had curled herself on the lazy boy recliner.

"I wonder if we can cook," Hinata murmured out loud. Hanabi perked up at the mention of food.

Getting up, she said, "Let's ask father. Come on, Hinata!" The older girl slowly got up and rolled her sore shoulders. They found the two men in the kitchen. Hiashi was sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee while Hizashi was pouring one for himself.

Hanabi nudged Hinata forward. "Uh, f-father, could we perhaps have dinner?"

Hiashi placed his cup down and nodded. "Hizashi has invited us to have dinner at his home. His wife is already finished making the meal."

The group walked across the street to Hizashi house. Hinata felt her stomach rumble when they were greeted with the smell of the food. Hanabi sniffed the air and sighed in contentment. The meal was a light affair. Hizashi kept the conversation up with his stories and jokes. Even Hiashi told a few stories. After dinner, the adults sat around the table and talked. The three teens were sitting in the living room.

"So, how's the town?" Hanabi inquired. They were watching a movie, though none were really paying much attention to it.

Neji paused before answering. "It's...interesting. The people here are different, but not all bad. The school and college are actually up to date despite being so far away from other towns."

"D-do you like it here?" Hinata wanted to know. She hadn't met many people, except Konan and the blond waiter, so she didn't really know what to expect.

"There are some annoying people. Naruto for instance can be loud and annoying, but he means well. The people here are nosy at times, but they're willing to help," he answered. A cross if not amused expression passed his face when he mentioned the boy's name. Hinata smiled as she remembered Konan saying the same thing about the people. It seemed that everyone thought the others were nosy.

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Who?"

"You'll meet him. He is your next door neighbor. He lives on the left house. Expect him to greet you soon," Neji said with mirth in his voice.

Hanabi perked up and asked, "Is he some kind of happy-go-lucky person?"

"In a way," Neji supplied. Hanabi rolled her eyes and muttered a 'great' under her breath. Hinata, on the other hand, was very curious about their neighbors.

"Um, do you know who our other neighbors are on the right?"

Neji furrowed his brows. "That would be the Inuzuka family. They own the pet shop in town and have a three dogs. They're son, Kiba, should be about your age."

Hanabi sighed loudly. "Is there no one here my age?" Hinata smiled at her sister and her dramatics. Neji ignored it.

A concerned look passed his face after a moment of thought. "Naruto is friends with Sasuke Uchiha. He's a bit cold, but not a bad kid. Just stay away from his older brother, he's dangerous."

"Why?" both girls asked simultaneously.

"...he killed his parents."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was written four times. Even now I still don't really like it, but I wanted to get it out to you all. Hope it was okay.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter III

**A Town Named Second Chance**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. I love to hear what you have to say about the story so far. This chapter Hinata will be meeting more people and Itachi ;3**

**Edit: I'm sorry I made a mistake in chapter two. Hinata was never supposed to know Itachi's name until later. I accidentally made Neji's dialogue with Itachi's name added to it. I re-wrote the dialogue so the story should make more sense. Sorry again :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Hinata woke up disoriented. She was confused about her surroundings until she remembered that she and her family had moved. Her alarm blared loudly and flashed the time as seven in the morning. The school year didn't start for another four days. Plus it was Saturday and only sane people sleep in on Saturdays.

Neji had never gotten to finish his story about the older Uchiha. Hinata didn't even know what the man looked like or what his name might be. Hiashi had come in and they all ceased their talk. The girls went home, but Hanabi and her still wondered what else Neji was going to tell them. By the time Hinata had hit the hay, she had forgotten most of what her cousin had said about the man.

Hinata groggily made her way to the bathroom across from her room. She jumped when she was hit was cold water. That definitely woke her up. After a steaming shower, she dressed in jogging shorts and a t-shirt. She laced her sneakers and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She wasn't the only one up. Hiashi was in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. Hinata had noticed how much coffee he had started consuming after their mother's death. It was becoming much like an addiction. He had a cup every four hours or so.

"Good morning, father," she greeted. Hiashi nodded in greeting before sitting down on one of the chairs facing the island. Hinata grabbed her single key and strapped her phone in her running band.

"Be home in three hours," Hiashi ordered as she turned to leave.

Hinata nodded before leaving. She had gotten into a routine of jogging early in the morning when school wasn't in session. During the school year, she would go to the gym after school for an hour or two. Just because she moved didn't mean she would change her routine.

She put her earbuds in and shuffled her song list. After doing a bit of stretching in the front yard, leg warm ups, she headed down the street. Neji had told her the neighborhood was shaped like one giant U. She could run down one side of the street and end up on the other side. The stores, schools and cafes were the opposite way and across the street.

Hinata hummed under her breath as she kept a steady pace. Running made her feel free and it was a good way to let all her stress out. She liked feeling the wind blow in her face as she ran. She liked seeing blurred colors and images pass as she rushed by. Running was her escape from the real world. A brisk wind picked up and blew on her face. Hinata closed her eyes for a bit and basked in the breeze. She felt as if she was running on air.

Hinata found her feet literally off the ground as she tripped and went sprawling onto the concrete. She covered her face with her arms and felt her elbows sting with the blow. She blinked as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?!" a female voiced asked. It was slightly lower, but distinctly female. A girl with brown hair in twin buns stared down at her. She offered her hand to Hinata.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," she murmured. Another person came to her side. Hinata couldn't help, but look at him a couple of times. He had magenta face paint that surrounded his eyes and on line from his lower lip to his chin. He had his black hood over his head.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that," the male apologized. He picked up what looked like a life sized doll. A very creepy doll. It had sharp teeth and what looked like claws. It's eyes were bulging out and a black cloak covered the body.

The girl hit the boy. "Idiot! I told you not to leave your puppets outside, Kankuro. We're late for work too!" Kankuro scowled at her, but made no comment as he crossed his arm.

Turning to Hinata, she said, "I'm really sorry about that. Do you need anything? I could help you back to your home if you want."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's just a scratch," Hinata replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at her fretting. She looked about Neji's age. The girl frowned still concerned, but a tug from Kankuro took her back to the reason she was out.

"If you're sure then. I have to get to work now. Come visit me soon, you can find me at the auto shop in town. Just ask for Tenten. Welcome to the town too!" She waved and ran off with the male behind her, who was still carrying the doll-puppet.

Hinata watched as they left and sighed. Her hands stung, but a little peroxide would fix that. She turned back to her path and started her exercise. She made it to the other side of the street and kept running until she was across the street from her house. The run had taken about an hour to complete.

"Maybe I can explore the town a bit," she thought to herself.

After going home and cleaning her wounds, Hinata made her way to the heart of the town. A few different cafes lined the streets, a bookstore, the auto shop, a few clothing stores, a bank and the large grocery store. In the center of the square was large statue of a man with long hair. He wore a formal suit and had a cane in his right hand. His bronze face seemed to smile at everyone who passed.

_Harashima Senju - Our beloved founder_

"He looked like a nice person," Hinata said aloud. The square was deserted save for a few pigeons. Park benches lined either side of the park. The stores were just opening. She could smell the bakery nearby making their pastries. It made her mouth water.

Hinata wandered over to the bakery and looked in through the window. A fresh row of cinnamon rolls lined the case. Loaves of bread were being pulled out. Pastries were displayed for all the town see. She heard her stomach grumble at the wonderful sight. There were tables for customers to sit at if they didn't want to take out.

"They have the best dango," a heady voice said from behind her. Hinata jumped and spun around. She bumped face first into a chest.

"Omf." she stumbled back. Hinata rubbed her nose and looked up at the stranger.

He was a tall man with long hair held in a low ponytail. His dark eyes, which looked pitch black, watched her like a hawk. His skin was rather pale and the smile lines on either side of his mouth were visible; though Hinata did have excellent vision so they might not be as pronounced to others. His mouth was pressed in a rather passive line. He was dressed in a casual, long sleeved, black, v-neck shirt, dark jeans and sneakers.

"Are you okay?" he inquired. Hinata flushed as she realized she had been staring a little too long.

Poking her fingers together, she managed to say, "I'm sorry a-about that. I-you, um, startled me."

He tilted his head to the side a bit as if studying her. Hinata looked at her running shoes before meeting his eyes. His gaze was rather intense. She couldn't stare too long without feeling her cheeks warm. She focused her attention to the red and blue fan on the chain he wore instead.

"I saw you looking in. I didn't mean to startle you. _Butterfly Bakery_ has the best pastries. They make wonderful dango as well," he said, finally.

"O-oh. I didn't know," she replied rather lamely.

A slight chuckled emitted from his mouth. "I didn't think so since I've never seen you before. You must be new to the town. I'm Itachi."

He held out his hand. Hinata shook it limply before pulling away. His hand was rather cold though it was very smooth.

"Hinata," she introduced. His dark eyes bored into her light ones. Hinata started to fidget and tugged at the hem of her shirt. After a few minutes of silence, Itachi cleared his throat.

"I hope to see you again, Hinata," he said. He nodded to her before heading for the door. Hinata still stood in front of the window.

"I-It was a pleasure to meet you, Itachi," she blurted out. Itachi stopped and turned to her with a curious look in his dark eyes. A small smile formed on his face, so small Hinata nearly missed it. He gave a nod and went into the bakery.

Hinata flushed before running off. She wasn't very good with the other gender. She turned into a mess when speaking to any male not related to her immediate family. She made her way home all the while thinking that the people she had met so far seemed interesting to say the least especially Itachi.

-:-

The two girls made breakfast once Hinata showered and changed, again. Hanabi attempted to help Hinata make pancakes and succeeded in burning most of the batter. Hinata eventually made a new round of batter and made the pancakes while Hanabi squeezed the orange juice.

"The people here are so weird," Hanabi commented. She took a sip of the juice and made a face.

"Bleh, too sour!" She proceeded to look for the sugar. Hiashi came down from getting dressed. He wore a loose yukata, tabi socks and an outer gray robe. This was his "work at home" outfit. Hinata didn't know any other male her father's age that dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, well except their uncle.

"I met this kid who's like my age. He's so annoying and wouldn't stop asking me questions. He has the longest name I've ever heard. It's Kono...Konoham or something close to that," Hanabi talked as she had her head in a cupboard.

"At least you know there are people your age around here," Hinata offered. The younger girl pulled the bag of sugar out and set it on the counter. She poured a heaping spoonful in the jug. Hinata watched her from the corner of her eye as she kept adding more.

"H-Hanabi! I think that's enough," she cried, slightly frantic. Hanabi stopped pouring and took another taste of the orange juice. She gave a satisfied smile at the taste.

"It tastes so much better." She poured a full glass for her and Hinata. The older Hyuga plated the pancakes and set them on the island. Hiashi had brewed himself another pot of coffee and sat down. Hinata winced at the sweetness of the juice and gently pushed it aside.

"How was your run?" Hanabi inquired while taking a big bite of the pancake.

Hinata paused mid-bite. "I, um, met some people. One of them was a girl named Tenten. I think she works at the auto shop in town. She was with a friend and he works at the same place as her."

She failed to mention meeting Itachi. Something told her not to mention the man with her father around. Though Hiashi seemed not to care too much for his children, he was rather protective when it came to boys. His cold looks would often scare away any males who looked at his daughters; not that they knew that was the reason why no male approached them.

"A boy?" Hiashi inquired calmly. Hinata looked down at her food before darting a glance at her father. His look was blank and he wasn't looking at her. He was eating, but she knew he was listening very closely to her next words.

"Uh, w-well he, um I r-really don't know anything about him. He didn't t-talk to me much and he was with Tenten," Hinata managed to say.

Hiashi glanced up from his plate. His pale eyes bored into her head. Hinata nervously poked at her pancake until Hiashi stopped looking at her. Her pancake was a shredded mess on her plate. They finished the rest of the meal in relative silence with Hanabi talking at times. Hinata and Hanabi cleaned up while Hiashi went to his study.

"Can we go explore the town some more?" Hanabi asked.

"That would be nice. We can, um, visit Tenten at the auto shop if you want," Hinata suggested. Hanabi shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't really care. As long as I don't see that kid with the super long name." The girls headed out and walked toward the busier part of town. By now, everyone was up and about.

"Some of these people look weird too." Hanabi pointed to a man in a pinstriped business suit wearing a mask that covered his lower face. He was heading into the bank.

"Maybe that's how small towns are supposed to be."

"Well I guess we fit in. I mean everyone always thinks we're blind. So seeing weird pupiless people mustn't be new. They have Neji," Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled at her sister's comment. "Neji seems to like living here. The people are really friendly."

"Oh yeah speaking of friendly, who's the guy you met?" Hanabi nudged her arm with a sly smile. "I know you wouldn't talk about it in front of dad, but now that we're out you can tell me."

Hinata felt her cheeks warm. "I-I just met Kankuro. That's all."

"Sure you did and I'm not your sister. Please, Hinata, you got a little flushed before you mentioned the Kankuro guy as if it was an after thought. Who's the guy you were thinking about?"

Hinata poked her fingers together before smiling a shyly. "W-well I, um, met him when I was looking at some bake goods outside. He w-was really nice and, uh, handsome." Hinata covered her face with her hands as her cheeks burned bright red.

Hanabi watched her sister in interest. She had never seen her this flustered over a guy. Hinata was prone to get nervous around males, but the guy wasn't even around and she was blushing as red as a tomato.

"He must be something. What's his name?"

"Itachi," she breathed out. Hinata still had a faint blush on her face. They stopped outside the garage of the auto shop. It was open and they could see two cars being worked on. Hanabi went to say more when a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten came rushing from the side door. She was wiping her hands on a greasy towel. A streak of oil marred the left side of her cheek. Her twin buns were a little messier than before.

"H-hello, Tenten," Hinata greeted. She was thankful for the distraction. Hanabi gave her a look that read she was going to get her later.

"Who's this?" Tenten peered down at Hanabi.

Hanabi crossed her arms and said, "This is Hanabi. Hinata's sister."

Tenten chuckled. "Nice to meet Hinata's sister. I would shake your hands, but mine are still covered in oil."

"Oi, Tenten, have you looked at the motor yet?!" Kankuro called. He poked his head out from the side door.

Tenten scowled and turned around. "I did and if you bothered to look, you would see it on the workbench all fixed."

Kankuro made a face when he saw the girls. "You're not getting paid to chat," he grumbled.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting paid at all and neither are you, idiot."

Hanabi leaned into Hinata and whispered, "I like her."

Hinata nodded in mute agreement as she watched the two interact. Finally Kankuro just slammed the door closed and walked toward them. Tenten sighed and turned back to the two. Kankuro was twirling around a wrench in his hand.

"Kankuro, you remember Hinata. You almost killed her with your puppet. This is her sister, Hanabi," she introduced.

"Nice to see ya again. Sorry about the puppet." He scratched his cheek. Tenten had a wary eye on the wrench he was twirling.

"It's okay. I wasn't hurt very much," Hinata mumbled.

"You're going to hurt someone if you keep spinning that wrench," Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"What's up with your face?" Hanabi inquired bluntly.

Kankuro frowned. "What's up with yours."

"Stop being childish, Kankuro. She's just asking a question," Tenten huffed.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist. I just like to have it on, have since I was a kid. It's part of who I am," he said. Hanabi wrinkled her nose but made no comment.

Turning he glanced at the brown haired girl. "We really have to put that motor back in before that guy comes back. Don't want him swearing at me again. Finish talking to-"

Kankuro had jerked his hand, the one holding the wrench, toward the two behind him when it slipped from his hand. The wrench went flying and he heard a loud thwack and someone hit the ground.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata bent down and frantically shook her sister. Hanabi was out cold with a growing bump on her forehead. Kankuro slowly turned to look. Tenten gave him a dark glare.

"Well fuck," he groaned.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and applying to college. Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter. I kind of think the characters are a bit OOC since I haven't written a Naruto fic in a long time. Please forgive me.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism would greatly appreciated. Also, suggestions of other pairings beside the main one would be nice too.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
